


Six Words

by KitKatCronch



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Angst, Future spoiler warning for Mollymauk, Gen, Raven Queen's chosen reader, episode 26 spoiler warning, six words prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatCronch/pseuds/KitKatCronch
Summary: Using six words, I'm going to show you the relationship that forms between the Raven Queen's chosen paladin in Wildemount and a lavender tiefling.





	Six Words

“This is absolutely stupid and I hope you know that.”

“Oh, definitely.”

“…You’re still gonna do it, aren’t you.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.”

The translucent half-elf beside you only sighed, shaking his head with an amused smile. From your position on the hill, you could see incredibly bright, nearly obnoxiously so, multicolored and multiple tents set up in a clearing. The swarm of people around it, the sound of kids laughing reaching you even from where you were. You wondered what was happening down there.

“C’mon, Vax, it’s just a circus! It can’t be as bad as you seem to think.”

“Oh, it won’t be that bad because nothing will be happening to me.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and he chuckled. Even though you knew you couldn’t physically touch him, you still swatted at his shoulder.

“Easy, tiger, I might actually feel that one day.”

“When that happens, I’m sure I’ll be happy to take any revenge you have planned.”

With that, you started walking down to the tents and Vax followed after you, still giving you grief for going in full Raven Queen’s champion garb. You weren’t entirely sure how a ghost could walk on the ground, but it wasn’t like you’d get an answer if you asked about it. See, unlike with Vax, the Raven Queen never talked to you. Ever. You weren’t even entirely sure how you were chosen. Just, one day, there was a raven at the foot of your bed and when you checked your equipment, there was something new. Black and feathered armor were where your typical clothes usually hung. Not too long after, Vax started appearing. He basically filled you on what was happening to you and what this meant. Apparently, the gods liked to either be direct or incredibly unnoticed in their actions.

Having Vax around was actually fun. He had really good stories that he told you when you couldn’t sleep and he told you what you could expect with your newfound patron. If you were honest, you definitely weren’t thrilled.

The spectral beside you vanished after a bit, soon replaced by a raven flying above you and nearby. He disappeared from sight when you joined the crowd, your own laughter joining the other as kids grabbed at you and random feathers that peeked out from your cloak. Even despite the dark color of your clothes (really, she’s a god, she could make it a little prettier than black and feathers) you had decided to make it your own with some of your favored colors. A sash belt, a cloak, even colored pants to make it so you looked somewhat more approachable. Vax may have given you hell for it, though he had told you he was kidding. The man really missed teasing his sister. In fact, on his request, you’d placed both beads and blue feathers in your hair.

Eventually, you slipped yourself through the crowd towards the biggest tent when a cheery, boisterous voice caught your attention almost immediately.

“Card readings! If you wanna know your future and fortune, I have just the thing!”

A grin stretched across your lips and you made your way towards it, having to dance around a few children that happened to run in front of you and almost tripping you a few times.

You had readied yourself for all sorts of strange sights when you found the circus, but the sight of a bright, overly decorated purple tiefling was not on your list of strange sights.

And he was grinning ear to ear, pointed teeth on full show, but absolute joy and entertainment in his expression. His eyes, which you started noticing as you walked closer, didn’t have pupils, but were completely red and trained on you.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” he said, standing up to lean over the table he was using to shake your hand.

“No, I actually just got into town. Y/n.”

“What a perfect coincidence, so did we. I’m Mollymauk, Molly to my friends.”

You grinned now, sitting down when he did. “And which one do I call you?”

Molly didn’t even bother looking down as he quickly shuffled the cards in his hands. “Well, we are friends now, aren’t we?”

You chuckled, folding your arms on the table. “How much for a reading, then, Molly?”

“Ah, for friends…I’d say 3 copper is about fair.”

With a nod, you placed three coins down on the wood as he started picking at the cards with his claws. Then, in an incredibly swift and practiced motion, he flipped a card between his fingers and laid it in front of you.

“Ah, this is a wonderful way to start. This, this is the chariot. You’ll be traveling to magnificent places and having such an adventure.”

You smirked, watching the mischief cross his features. You weren’t sure yet if he was bullshitting his way through it or was actually a fortune teller.

He pulled up another card, letting it slip beside the other. A smirk curled his lips as he peered at you with solid ruby eyes. “The Lovers card. Aren’t you lucky with this fortune so soon? I haven’t read one with so much good fortune since Deastok.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you chuckled, leaning forward on the table on your forearms. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

He toyed with the final card, dragging his nail over the edge. “Why don’t we find out?”

“I will admit, that was more fun than I initially thought.”

“That’s because you spent most of it as a raven and stole food.” You laughed softly, laying in the grass on your back as you watched the stars.

“I’m a ghost, it’s not like I could do much else. But you seemed to be enjoying yourself with that tiefling man.”

“What, you didn’t think he was rather handsome?”

You let out another laugh as he mumbled something under his breath. Somehow, you knew all the right buttons to push with him.

“Are you going to sleep on the ground or go find a tavern or something?”

“Mm…I think a night under the stars would be nice.” He let out a huff and you sat up on your elbows. “What? It’s not like the elements would affect you.”

“You’ll catch a cold, you know, or worse. Be a horrible way to meet the Raven Queen face to face.”

“No kidding. Doubt she’d be happy with two ghostly paladins, huh?”

This time, he chuckled softly. “Doubtful, yes. Try to sleep, I’ll keep watch.”

“Good night, Vax’ildan.”


End file.
